Road vehicles are typically equipped with one or more electrical devices or systems that are mounted on or near enclosing transparent panels, such as the windshield and rear glass or backlite of the vehicle. One example is the interior rear view mirror to assist the vehicle operator that may be mounted on or in close proximity to an upper center portion of the windshield. Interior mirror systems may include in addition to a reflecting surface: lights, auto-dimming functionality, a communication interface and, possibly, an integrated display, such as a light emitting diode (LED), a liquid crystal display (LCD) and similar type display. Another example is the center high-mounted stop lamp (CHMSL) that is frequently mounted on or near the upper center portion of the roof or backlite of the vehicle.
In existing implementations, a direct electrical and data signal connection is provided by a wiring harness from the vehicle body to these devices and systems. The need to provide electric power and possible data communications to these devices and systems complicates the design/packaging and installation processes. In the particular case of the CHMSL, providing a wiring harness connection may further be complicated by having to connect from the vehicle interior to the vehicle exterior across a wet surface boundary that require appropriate sealing, such as by grommets and the like, as well as providing apertures in one or more body panels to receive a CHMSL assembly. In each case, providing an electric power and data signal wiring connection to the mirror system and/or CHMSL and other similar disposed electrical devices and systems within the vehicle can result in less than optimal results in certain situations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electrical power and data system interconnection that simplifies the connection of a device or system to the vehicle electrical and controller systems. It is further desirable to provide vehicles incorporating such electrical device and system interconnections. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.